


Integrated Learning

by DLoss



Series: Any Excuse for a Good Time [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dubious Consent, First Time, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Kitchen blow jobs, M/M, Mostly Smut, Some Plot, not much though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLoss/pseuds/DLoss
Summary: Gavin is frustrated and Connor is just... There.In which Detective Reed is good at pushing personal boundaries and putting himself into situations he shouldn't be in and Connor can't turn off his analysing curiosity.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A quick follow up to the previous 'Any Excuse for a Good Time' work. Provides some context, but not totally necessary reading.

“I thought you threw that shirt out.” Hank commented as he sat down at his desk, steaming coffee in hand. Connor glanced up from the report he was filing.

“The white one.” Hank clarified, wiggling the computer mouse to wake the screen again. “Haven’t seen it for months.”

Connor glanced down at his white button down shirt. He hadn’t worn it for two months.

“The shirt I was wearing yesterday was damaged by the suspect.” Connor told him. “This was my only alternative.”

“Remind me to take you shopping.” Hank told him. Connor auto saved the reminder and scheduled it for later this afternoon, just before the end of their shift. “Thought you learned your lesson about white.”

“As I said, this was my only alternate.” Connor replied, sighing slightly. It was a method of mirroring human behaviour during communication, Hank responded positively too it, though not all did. Apparently, for example, Captain Fowler found it ‘creepy’. Too close to ‘uncanny valley’. Connor had had to look up that reference.

“What’d Reed do?” Hank added, leaning back in his chair, regarding the paperwork on his screen with mild disgust. Connor glanced at Folwers office, where he could see Reed sitting, seething, and being berated by their captain.

Again.

“I am unsure.” Connor admitted. “There are no active reports, complaints or calls regarding Detective Reed.”

Hank gave him a curious look.

“You just look that up, or do you have the little asshole on alert?” He asked. Connor hesitated. He did have Reed on alert, but then he had Hank on alert too. For a different reason. Connor had been avoiding Reed for the past couple of months. Ever since their run in in the bathroom. That said, incidence of negative interaction with Reed had significantly decreased. They had trended more neutral, actually, though Connor wasn’t sure if that data accurately reflected his own behaviour.

“I have most of the station personnel on alert.” Connor told him, not a complete fabrication. “Do you want me to lip read what the Captain is saying?”

Hank smiled a little, deviously, but shook his head.

“I love that you offer now-a-days, Con, but no.” He said with a chuckle. “I think I’m a bad influence on you.”

“Perhaps I should start drinking.” Connor suggested playfully. Hank laughed again, mock offended.

“Hey, I’ve cut down.” He replied. “And you’d better not. I dunno if we can replace an android liver.”

“I don’t have a liver, detective.”

“Then your thirium filter, asshole.” Hank said. “Whatever you go-”

“Connor!” Captain Fowlers voice rang across the bullpen, making Hank jump slightly. Connor looked over at the office, Fowler leaning out of his door and glaring at him. “Now!” The man added, moving back inside.

“What’d _you_ do?” Hank asked with a laugh.

“I’m… I don’t know.” Connor admitted, quickly reviewing his recent activity to find a-

“Better get in there before he gives himself a heart attack.” Hank encouraged. Connor nodded and stood from his desk and walked over to the office, quickly entering to find Fowler sitting on his desk, leaning his head into a hand, and Reed jumping to his feet.

“You’re not fucking serious!” Reed snarled. Connor let the door shut behind him.

“I look like I’m joking, Reed?” Fowler demanded.

“Sir?” Connor asked, hoping one of them would fill him in.

“This is not fa-”

“Don’t get me started on fair, Reed.” Fowler warned. “This is your own fault. You made this personal, you fucked up this case, and now you’re off it.”

“But-”

“And Connor is now lead.”

“You’re giving it to the Plastic Dick?” Reed snarled.

“Yeah, and putting you on a week of leave.”

“Sir, I have worked for five-”

“You have fucked this up, Reed, stop digging this hole deeper.” Fowler growled. “Connor, I’m giving you the Rubio trafficking case-”

“This is fucking stupid.” Reed interjected. “He isn’t ready to be lead on a case-”

“I have actually been the lead on several cases.” Connor pointed out, not because he was trying to be helpful, but to make a point. Connor was a good detective. Even if Reed wasn’t ready to admit it.

“With Hank supervising.” Reed snapped. “Sir-”

“Do I need to make that leave a suspension, Reed?” Fowler warned. “Give the files to Connor. Go home.” Reed slammed his hands on the desk as he leaned down to glare at Fowler.

“Fuck you, sir.” He growled and then turned, bumping hard into Connor as he passed, and stormed out of the office, throwing the door shut behind him. It didn’t slam as the pneumatics caught it, but Reed didn’t seem to care. Silence for a moment. Connor quickly access the case they’d been discussing and started downloading information about it. Not much of it currently online. Unusual.

“Jesus fucking Christ.” Fowler breathed. “He’s going to be the death of me.”

“Was there anything else, sir?” Connor prompted, fully aware that Reed was likely going to storm out of the building before giving Connor anything. He needed to catch him.

“He is off this case.” Fowler reminded him firmly. “He made himself too known to Rubio and his people. He- It doesn’t matter. He made this personal. I trust you won’t.”

Connor hesitated. Fowler was making the assumption that Connor _couldn’t_ make this personal. But by deviating his programming was no longer the only factor in his decision making. He needed to review the files before he could make that promise.

“Yes, sir.” He said aloud, knowing that Fowler needed reassurance. The mans heart rate was only just beginning to slow to an acceptable rate. The pulse jumping at his neck, however, indicated his blood pressure was still elevated.

“Sir, you should have you blood pressure checked.” Connor added. “Sustained elevations in blood pressure-”

“Thank you, Connor.” Fowler snapped pointedly. Connor stopped, nodded, and turned to leave. Slightly confused. Fowler usually responded positively to reminders that Connor was an android, utilising him much more that others in the precinct did to that extent. Perhaps the comment had been too personal. Connor made a note of that.

Hank threw him a questioning glance as he crossed the bullpen, but Connor needed to move. Wanted to catch Reed before he left the building. He found him at his desk, angrily shutting down his computer.

“Detective Reed.” He said, trying to get the mans attention. Reed jumped a little, swore and glanced around at him. Then he rolled his eyes and pulled open a drawer to pick up a file. A physical file.   
Paper.  
Connor was aware that Reed liked to work in paper. A decent number of the detectives did. Something about the tactile sensation of paper, a physical representation that couldn’t be altered between viewings. Connor didn’t get it, and hadn’t really expected it. Reed picked up the folder, spun and shoved it against Connor’s chest.

“Paper?” Connor said, almost curious.

“Yeah, that a problem for you?” Reed snarled, shoving at the file, making Connor have to steady his balance a little. “Don’t fuck this up, Plastic Dick.”

Connor wanted to reply with one of several biting responses, but opted for none of them, instead taking the file and glancing at the first few pages.

“I won’t.” He assured the man.

“Right.” Reed said, disbelieving. “Fowlers making a mistake on this.” He went on, arms crossed, anger clear on his face, but surprisingly not directed completely at Connor. “I’ll be back on this case in no time.”

Connor didn’t appreciate the lack of faith and was responding before he’d really considered the outcomes of doing so.

“Perhaps after your leave.” Connor offered smartly, snapping the folder shut. “If there’s still a case to come back to.”

Reed glared at him, partly surprised at first, then dissolving into pure annoyance.

“Getting too big for your boots, Connor.” Reed challenged, moving into his personal space a little, having to tilt his head up to keep his heated eye contact. Connor didn’t move. “If you fuck this up I’m going to take you apart and sell you for thirium.”

Reed was definitely over invested in this case. To a point that concerned Connor. He hadn’t reviewed enough of the case yet to understand why, but the detectives behaviour usually didn’t have no reasoning. He was clearly affected deeply by something in the case.

“Go home, Detective Reed.” Connor told him. “I have work to do.” He stepped back, turned and walked back to his desk without looking back to observe Reeds reaction to that. It didn’t matter if it was positive or negative. Connor needed to get started. He sat as his desk, setting the file down and sighing. It seemed to assist with lowering his stress levels for some reason. Maybe the in and out movement of the amount of air lowered internal temperature slightly. He wasn’t sure. He marked it for study later. He glanced up at Hank, who was watching him over his coffee.

“Det-” Connor started to explain before Hank held up a hand.

“Too early for that much drama, Con.” He said. “I need at least three more coffees before I’m ready to hear whatever the hell that was about.”

Connor made a mental note of the required caffeine intake before telling Hank about the case. He made another note to inquire about appropriate levels of ‘drama’.

 

 

Gavin didn’t go home.

Well, he had. To have a beer and take his anger out on his punching bag for half an hour. Of course, he’d been an idiot and not wrapped his hands first and his knuckles were red and inflamed from the activity.

But the burn felt good on his hands, helped match the frustration in his gut about how today had gone down. The perp hadn’t made a complaint, and he wouldn’t because he was a piece of shit drug dealer that didn’t trust police. But Gavin knew how lucky he was that he hadn’t. A complaint would’ve attracted too much attention. And Rubio was already suspicious of police sniffing around his business. As it was Gavin was lucky that he could still sit here, overpriced coffee in hand, three feet away from some couple almost sexing on the bench, and not be immediately recognised.

He had his phone in hand, but was looking across the garden square at Rubio, sitting and drinking a milkshake with Bob Risso. A children’s toy manufacturer. It was a meeting. Gavin didn’t know why or what about. Maybe they were old friends. Maybe Bob wanted in on the drugs and girls. Or maybe Rubio was using Risso’s warehouse and distribution network to sell.

He wanted to be closer, but couldn’t risk it. Rubios men were standing, very conspicuously, at points around the square, as well as by the car parked up somewhere in the carpark behind where Gavin sat. The square was busy enough that he could sit here and not be noticed. Too quiet to go getting closer without looking like a cop.

He’d already had a run in or two with Rubio’s protection, so instead of pretending to be a customer at the coffee shop he was sitting here. Listening instead to the sound of the lovebirds nearby carry on like they were in a romantic movie.

He shot them a quick glare.

They did not notice.

Rubio, across the square, sat forward and Risso stood, shaking hands. Breaking apart like the meeting was over, lingering as if they were still talking off topic. Gavin was annoyed that he wasn’t hearing what they were saying. But it was nearly time to go, he started draining his cup so he could-

“Reed?” A quiet voice from next to him made him jump and look around. He nearly choked. Connor looked mildly concerned about it while Reed struggled for air through his coffee filled lungs, but then was surprised when Reed was on his feet, grabbing Connor and moving away from the seats and towards the corner of the building, pulling the android and himself into a more secluded spot.

“What the fuck, Connor?” He snarled, shoving the plastic against the brick wall. The android didn’t seem too phased by it, looking at him curiously. Reed took a second to register that the LED was gone. He looked closer. He was wearing a tee shirt and a light jacket. And _jeans_. Tight jeans. He needed to focus. “What are you doing here?”

Connor gave him a look that Gavin couldn’t decipher. Not that he’d been able to decipher much in the last couple of months. Their dynamic had changed a little since their… Run in in the bathroom. Gavin felt slightly guilty over it, had been in a shit spot with this fuck fight of a case, but not too bad. Watching an android learn how to jerk himself off had been well worth it. But the Plastic Dick had been avoiding him ever since.

“I would ask you the same, Detective Reed.” Conner replied. “You are on mandated leave.”

Busted. He found solace in smartassedry and rudeness.

“So?” Reed snapped. “I can go wherever I want on my leave days, Plastic Dick.”

“While armed?” Conner pressed doubtfully. “And with your badge?”

“You…” Gavin wanted to defend himself but discarded the thought immediately. Plastic fuck could probably tell when he was lying. “What the fuck are _you_ doing here? This wasn’t in the file.” Gavin had pointedly left it out of the file. He suspected that Rubio had someone in the precinct on his side.

“Robert Risso was listed as a business associate.” Connor explained. “I tracked all associates current whereabouts and realised this was likely a meeting.”

Gavin blinked at him.

“Did you record it?” Gavin pressed quickly. “The meet?”

“I alw- yes.” Connor nodded, sounding like he was opting for the easy answer. “I will review-”

“Don’t upload it.” Reed snapped. “Just… don’t.” he added at Connors confused look. “Trust me, you need to keep this quiet.”

A moment of silence.

“You suspect Mark Rubio has people inside the DPD.” Connor extrapolated, glancing around at the square, towards where the meeting must still be breaking up. “Why?”

“You read the file, right?” Gavin snarled, angry that he was having to justify that suspicion. To the Plastic Dick no less. “You figure it out.”

Connors eyes searched him a little, flicked back and forth for a second as if reviewing information. But he didn’t reply.

“You should not be here, Reed.” Connor said, and it was the first time Gavin had heard the android say his name without the ‘detective’. “You are on mandated leave, Rubio’s enforcers will recognise you.” Connor made good points.

“Sure, and I leave all the work I’ve done up till now in the gutter.”

Connor looked offended.

“To maintain it?” The android replied crisply. “Yes. They-”

“I don’t give a fuck, plastic.” Gavin warned, moving a little closer so he didn’t have to raise his voice to sound like he was yelling. “They are responsible for some serious shit, and this case cannot be left-”

“I read the file, too, Detective.” Connor reminded him firmly.

“ _Cannot_ ,” Gavin went on, “be left alone for a second. If Rubio increases his power any more then he’ll own half of fucking Detroit. Then we’ll never get him.”

“I understand the time-” Connor snapped his mouth shut, his eyes flicking over Gavin’s shoulder suddenly, and then back at Gavin. He wanted to ask what the hell was going on before Connor looked at him.

“Apologies, Reed.” He said quickly. “Please do not shoot me.”

Gavin had some expletives ready to go about shooting the fucker, but Connor had a hand on his face and was leaning down and then was fucking kissing him.

Gavin froze for a split second before his brain caught up. The logic of it fit. The glance over the shoulder and around the square. Rubio was crossing to his car nearby, in sight of them, Connor needed them to appear not as police officers arguing. Gavin suspected the lovebirds on the bench had given him the idea. Hiding their faces by pressing them together.

All that information took less than a second to process and _of course_ the kiss was technically perfect. Of course the Android tasted like fucking cherry candies. Of course Gavin was so fucking touch starved at this point, this deep into this goddamn case that he was responding almost instantly.  
Gavin shoved forwards, because if he was going to do this he needed it to be convincing. Pressing the android into the wall. The kiss might have been perfect, but it needed a little more mess. So Gavin obliged and could feel Connor’s program learning it as he did to. Responding in kind with tongue and motion that so realistically mimicked a human that Gavin started to get genuinely confused about his boner.

Oh, and there was that now, too.

Great.

Gavin had to trust that Connor would break the kiss off when Rubio was out of sight, or into his car, do didn’t even bother trying to sneak a glance. He had forgotten how warm Connor was to the touch. Hard underhand because of the plastic, sure, but he ran hot. It must be the power required to run, but it was a pleasant relief from Detroit’s cool late autumn air.  
Connor broke away, leaning up slightly to look over the top of Gavin’s head, the sound of a car pulling out onto the road moving into the distance. Gavin tried to breathe. Tried to remember how to think like a cop again.

“What the fuck?” He asked aloud, too shocked to be as angry as he felt like he should be about what just happened.

“Rubio has left the area.” Connor reported from above him. Reed was staring at his chest, still leaning into him against the wall, trying desperately to get his anger going. “Once again, apologies, Detective.” Connor said. “I needed to cov-”

“Shut the fuck up.” Gavin warned, moving back slightly, feeling a little off balance. “I need to follow-”

“You need to go home.” Connor cut him off. “You have been drinking, you should _not_ be following up on a case, especially this case.” Gavin shot him a look, wondering how the fuck the asshole knew-

“You checked my blood alcohol while-” he couldn’t even bring himself to finish the accusation. Connor sighed. He’d been doing that more and more lately. It was a little uncanny.

“I automatically test everything.” He said, sounding a little annoyed about it. “Regardless, you are jeopardising this case.” Conner pressed. “Your career. Think an arrest will stick if you’ve been pulled from the case?”

Gavin glared at the android, his anger finally lighting in his chest.

“I’m the only reason there is a fucking case, Plastic.” He snarled, shoving at the android. He didn’t move this time. “Rubio needs to go down, and I’m the one that’s going to put him there.”

A moment of silence from Connor and a suddenly understanding look on his face.

“I understand how much this case means to you-”

“Sure you do.” Gavin growled. “I-”

“I know about the girls.” Connor said quickly, making Gavin stop right his rant suddenly. “The case a few months before you started this one. Three girls in a shipping container, drowned in the river.”

Gavin looked at the ground. Guilt flushed through his system, heated shame. They should have got to the damn thing faster. If-

“I know you tried to connect it to Rubio.” Connor added. “I know they shut it down.”

“He’s too connected.” Gavin muttered. There was doubt on Connors face.

“It wouldn’t have stuck.” Connor told him. “This will. There’s enough here to sink him. But you’re too close.” He had a point, Gavin conceded. He was tired. He was angry. “You need to take a step back. So go home and let me do my job.”

Gavin felt slack. Deflated. Suddenly exhausted. He took a step back from Connor, concern already on the androids face, and turned.

“Don’t fuck this up.” Gavin warned as he moved away.

“I won’t.” Connor replied. Gavin didn’t bother looking back, too tired to be confused over an annoyingly attractive robot who’d stolen his case.

He needed to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

“Android detective finally pays dividends.” Hank read off his screen suddenly, breaking the silence that they’d been working in for the last hour. Connor deep into the Rubio case paperwork and Hank following up some information from one of his informants.

Or ‘snitches’ as Hank liked to call them.

Connor looked around at him, pausing his work for a moment. Hank looked at him with a smile and looked back at the screen and continued to read;

“The DPD caught a lot of heat when they hired an android right after the revolution last year, taking on an Android built to catch other androids as their newest detective. And today its service is marked with a huge win for the DPD, and the city of Detroit, with the arrest of businessman Mark Rubio.” Connor turned his chair a little to fully listen to Hank as he read. He could download the article instead, but liked listening to Hank’s voice, an inflection of pride as he read.  
“According to the DPD, after the revolution Mr Rubio started to move more than red ice, moving into the suddenly booming market of Android trafficking, and according to several pieces of evidence, human trafficking as well. In the early hours of this morning the DPD moved in to Mr Rubio’s estate north of the city and made several arrests, including Mr Rubio himself. Mr Rubio’s team could not be reached for comment.

“The arrests marks the first major success of Androids in the workplace as the case was led by the RK800 series prototype, a one of a kind robot designed to excel in investigative environments, known affectionately as ‘Connor’ to his co-workers.” Hank paused. “Known affectionately?” He frowned. “It’s your goddamn name.” He huffed and shook his head but continued reading. “Also marking a huge win in the progression of Android rights in the workplace, as the success of this case marks the shut down of not only a large drug ring, but a rising issue of android and human trafficking within Detroit. When stopped for comment, however, the RK800 was quick to share the glory, pointing to the strong team within the DPD that laid the foundations of this case. It also named one Detective Gavin Reed as invaluable, stating ‘the strength of this case stems from the dedication of Detective Reed and months of work’. The DPD has announced a press conference tomorrow to provide further information regarding the case…” Hank looked at him, smiling. “Look at you, in the papers.” He laughed. “Could’ve done without the ‘it’ though.”

“Yes.” Connor agreed, also a little annoyed about that. “They did seem very interested in my model number.”

“I’m sure the ARG will tear them a new one for it.” Hank dismissed. “You gave Reed too much credit.”

“He did most of the work.” Connor sighed, going back to focus on his computer, re-reading over the files and checking all of the information.

“You’ve spent all afternoon fixing his paperwork.” Hank pointed out. “And you’re going to be here for a few more hours, if I know you.” He accused. Connor hesitated before replying. Hank hated being lied to.

“I want to finish this before tomorrow.” Connor admitted. “Captain Fowler told me that it would be reviewed by other agencies as well.”

Hank sighed and nodded, shutting down his computer.

“Don’t stay too late.” He advised. “I know you don’t sleep, but you do need to rest.”

Connor resisted explaining that technically he didn’t need physical rest.

“Night, Con.” Hank added, waving a hand in his face as he left.

“Goodnight Hank.” Connor replied.

 

It took another hour and a half before Connor was happy with the paperwork, filing and submitting it all to the correct areas, ensuring that Captain Fowler had a copy readily available for reading when he got in in the morning. The phone on Hanks desk rang, startling Connor in the quiet of the bullpen, the night shift staff were generally much quieter than the day shift. He glanced at the phone and intercepted the call to answer it.

“Detective Andersons desk.” He said.

“Oh…” Came the voice over the line, background music and chatter indicating they were likely at a bar. “Hank not there?” The man added.

“No, he has left for the day, am I able to take a message?”

“Oh, not really… Just… I’ve got Gavin Reed here.” The man explained. “He’s drunk. Too drunk. He needs to go home and in my experience does not respond well to bartenders telling him to call a cab.”

“I see.” Connor agreed. This was not surprising information, Reed was quick to anger. This would be even truer when inebriated.

“Usually Hank is good at, uh, removing him.” The bartender explained. “But I guess if-”

“I can come.” Connor offered, not really wanting too, but Gavin couldn’t really hurt Connor the way he may hurt another human with a few punches. “Where are you located?”

“Close to the precinct, a lot of the guys drink here.” The man explained. “The corner of Rose and Parks.”

“I will be there soon.” Connor assured him and ended the call. He realised a second too late that he’d forgotten to do the ‘human greeting’ thing and say goodbye and thank you. Or introduce himself. He sighed.

The bar was walking distance from the precinct, but Connor ordered a cab anyway so that he had one available for Reed. He didn’t expect this to be an easy process, but figured he, at least, was strong enough to pick Reed up and put him in a cab if need be.

The bar was busy, a general hum of conversation, music and laughter mixing as soon as he stepped in the doors. Most of the patrons were police officers, some Connor had met, others he hadn’t, and he instantly located Reed in the far corner, sitting in a booth with three officers, laughing about something. He was flushed red, clearly affected by alcohol, even from here. Connor sighed and crossed the bar, only to be stopped by the bartender waving for his attention.

“Hey, thanks for coming.” He smiled.

“No problem.” Conner replied, stepping up to the bar so he didn’t need to raise his volume. “I’m Connor.” There was a clear hesitation from the man.

“You’re an Android.” He noted, eyes glancing at his LED. “Sorry, I wasn’t expecting-”

“It’s fine.” Connor nodded. “I hope Detective Reed hasn’t been much trouble.”

“No more than usual.” The bartender shrugged. “But if I know Reed he’s moving towards being trouble. He’s in a mood.”

Connor nodded to portray understanding.

“Thank you for calling.” Connor said. “I will ensure he gets home safely.”

“Thanks!” The bartender smiled, extending a hand. “I’m Joe, by the way, how come I haven’t seen you here?”

“I cannot ingest alcohol.” Connor shook the mans hand. “And Hank is my partner.”

“Ah.” Joe nodded. “He’s cut right back, I understand. Good on him.” Joe grimaced good naturedly. “Shame he’s not spending as much here, though.”

“I’m sure the rest of the precinct is spending enough.” Connor replied, opting away from pointing out the many health and financial benefits of not consuming alcohol.

“They are.” Joe smiled. “Thanks again for coming.”

“Anytime.” Connor nodded and moved away from the bar towards the corner where Reed was sitting and trying to drink a beer that was empty. Reed caught sight of him as he approached, standing and spreading his arms as Connor stopped next to the table.

“Android of the hour!” He exclaimed, voice loud but not overly happy. Connor frowned at the behaviour. “Guys, this is the Plastic Dick!” Reed told them, stumbling a little as he moved out of the booth to put a hand on Connors shoulder.

“Reed…” One of the officers sighed.

“Dick as in detective, asshole.” Reed slurred through the words slightly. That was news to Connor, who looked at Reed with a sceptical eyebrow raise.

“Detective Reed, you need to go home.” He said. “I have a cab outside waiting-”

“Didn’t you hear?” Reed said to the table, ignoring Connor. “He caught the biggest fish we got in our little pond.” The words were bragging in nature, but accusatory in tone. “He’s a real boy now.”

“Go home Gav.” One of the officers told him, finishing her own beer as she spoke.

“No, I have to buy Plastic Dick a drink!” Reed argued, hooking a hand around Connors arm and trying to encourage him towards the bar. Connor didn’t allow himself to be moved.

“I do not drink, Detective Reed.” Connor reminded him, looking down at the man slightly, trying to predict the best tactic to getting him to go home quietly. “And you are too intoxicated for the staff to serve you. I have a cab outside for you.”

Reed pushed at his arm again, visibly surprised Connor wasn’t moving.

“Nah, we should celebrate! You solved my case!” Reed encouraged darkly. “Not everyday you get a win this big, right?”

Connor sighed. He didn’t really want to have this conversation while Reed was inebriated.

“It was your case.” Connor told him. “And the only reason it was successful was because of the thorough and diligent work you put into it. Though I did spend most of the day fixing your paperwork, much of the evidence was yours. Your name actually appears above mine on the arrest reports.”

Reed stared at him, open mouthed, for a long moment. Blinking owlishly a few times.

“You put my name on the arrest report?” He asked, slurring through the words slightly.

“Aw, you’re so nice. And he’s been bitching about you all night.” One of the officers laughed.

“You are inebriated, Detective.” Connor said again. “And I am taking you home.”

Reed pulled his hand away from Connor’s arm and took a step back.

“Whatever.” He snarled, picking up his phone from the table and starting to walk through the bar. He took a few steps and wobbled dangerously. Connor nodded towards the table of officers and turned to follow Reed, catching up and gripping his arm to prevent him from falling. Reed made a negative grunt at the contact, but allowed himself to be assisted from the bar.  
It took some manoeuvring for Reed to figure out how to get in the cab, which Connor watched with fascination. It took him three attempts to enter his address correctly as Connor got into the vehicle after him.

Reed glared at him after the car started to pull away from the curb.

“Why’d Joe call you?” He asked.

“He called Hank.” Connor admitted. “Hank had gone home, I offered to come instead.”

“And babysit me home?” Reed spat. “You’re a sweetheart.”

Connor didn’t reply. There was nothing to say to that to which Reed would react well, so Connor stayed silent for a moment. Reed moved from his seat, quickly leaning over, Connor’s defence systems didn’t note any violent intention, and then reed kissed him on the mouth. Connor was too surprised to react before Reed pulled away and sat down again, Connor automatically logging a sample. The components of beer, vodka, salt and a wheat based product, likely pretzels from the bar. Blood alcohol of approximately 0.1%. The DNA would take a little more time to process, but that didn’t really matter.

Reed sat back into his seat, looking relatively pleased with himself.

“What’s my alcohol at?” He asked.

“Point one.” Connor replied. “Please don’t do that.”

“You did it to me.” Reed pointed out with a chuckle. Connor frowned.

“That was to maintain-”

“Sure it was, plastic.” Reed dismissed with a hand. “And I’m sure you included it in the report.” He added sceptically. Connor paused a little and looked out the window.

“It was not pertinent to mention you were present.” Connor said. His actual concern had been mentioning that Reed was there, with alcohol in his system, with his badge, after being sent home. Reed laughed.

“We should send you out with highway patrol.” Reed said. “You can kiss drivers all night.”

Connor glanced at Reed, still flushed slightly red, vacant smile on his face. Connor didn’t let that fool him, though. He could see Reed’s mind working something over.

“Patrol androids are equipped with breathalysers in their hands.” Connor noted. “A little more appropriate.”

“And you’re Mr Appropriate.” Reed laughed, hitting him slightly on the arm. “You really put my name on the arrest report?”

“Yes.” Connor nodded. There was a moment of silence.

“Thanks, Plastic Dick.” He muttered. Connor glanced at the man, looking out the front window as the vehicle turned towards his street. Silence again as the car slowed and pulled to the curb. Connor glanced at the dash and paid the amount so that it would let Reed open the door and step onto the curb. He made a half-hearted wave goodbye and started walking towards the doors of the apartment building. He stumbled, almost falling to the ground, and had to stop and concentrate on his balance.

Connor sighed and rolled his eyes, following the human out onto the curb. He stepped up beside Reed as the man tried to focus on his feet, obviously trying to stand up straight without falling over, and gripped his arm in support. Reed made a surprised noise, like a short laugh through his nose as he straightened with Connors help.

“Gonna put me to bed?” Reed asked.

“I’m going to ensure you get to your apartment without hurting yourself.” Connor confirmed as they moved to the doors, Reed reached up and pressing his hand against the sensor pad on the glass, he missed the first time, didn’t leave his hand still long enough the second time and the third time Connor pressed his own hand over his to ensure it worked correctly.

The doors slid open.

Reed muttered something under his breath. It was indecipherable to Connor, either because he slurred too much, or it simply wasn’t a known language, but started making his way, with Connors help, to the bank of elevators. It was late at night and there was no-one else in the lobby, so one of the elevators opened for them immediately as Reed jabbed at the call button. Connor manoeuvred the man inside and let him lean against the wall. It took a moment of focus but Reed found and hit his floor.

“You got a mothering program in there, too?” Reed asked. “To go with the Traci program you ‘demoed’ for me?”

Connors stress level went from low to moderate very quickly. He took a step back from where he’d been standing, close enough to catch Reed if he fell and stood in the centre of the elevator. Reed snorted and looked at him.

“Sorry I asked.” He said. Connor didn’t look at him, but felt compelled to answer.

“I have integrated all of my skilled programming for any features I may need so that I have better control of them in the future.” He explained. After what had happened with the Traci program, letting it get out of hand the way it had, he’d felt the need to cease isolating parts of his programming. He integrated many settings changes and possible dialogue options from other systems into his own and enjoyed the changes.

“Better control.” Reed said quietly, pushed away from the wall to stand in front of Connor, forcing eye contact. “Plastic, losing control of yourself is the most human thing you can do.”

Connor frowned at him as the elevator slowed, unsure what the comment reflected.

“I am not human, Detective Reed.” He reminded the man. Reed rolled his eyes as the doors slid open.

“Could ‘a fucking fooled me.” He said quietly, moving off the elevator, reaching out for the wall to support himself. Connor followed him quietly after a second of indecision. Reed struggled with unlocking his door for a moment, hindering his own progress by leaning on the door while trying to get it to do facial recognition, taking a few minutes longer than Connor expected it to take. The door clicked open and Reed nearly fell face first into his own carpet. Connor caught and steadied him before letting him walk into his place.

“Will you be-”

“Come in.” Reed encouraged, crossing to the fridge with purpose, still unsteady. Connor followed him inside, shutting the door behind him, and turned on the lights. Reed made a noise of disapproval at that, opening the fridge. Connor glanced around the apartment. Surprisingly neat and clean.

“Beer.” Reed announced, pulling two from the fridge and holding them up victoriously. He crossed to a drawer to find a bottle opener. Connor moved to intercept him before he did so, taking the beers off him.

“I can’t drink, and you’ve had enough.” Connor pointed out, well aware this was going to have a negative response. He put the beers back in the fridge, picked up a glass and filled it with chilled water and put it into Reeds hand. Reed glanced at it and then back at Connor and then promptly threw the water into his face. Connor took a step back in surprise and glanced down at his now drenched shirt, tie, jacket and the mess Reed had made on the floor. Reed put the glass down and leaned on the bench.

“You need to hydrate and sleep, Detective Reed.” Connor told him firmly, pulling off his jacket and loosening his tie. It was only tap water, so it would dry fairly quickly. He looked back up to find Reed watching him vacantly. “I will-”

“What does it mean?” Reed asked suddenly, cutting him off. Connor frowned.

“You are dehydrated from-”

“No!” Reed waved a hand. “You integrating your Traci program.”

Connor frowned and considered how best to explain it to an intoxicated Reed.

“It means,” he said slowly, “that I no longer have to run the program to access the system changes and dialogue options to-”

“So you can get a boner whenever you want?” Reed pressed, an amused smile on his face. Connor did not want to have this conversation.

“Goodnight, Detective Reed.” He said firmly and turned to walk out of the kitchen. Reed caught his hand as he passed and Connor allowed himself to be pulled to a stop.

“Wait! Is that why you’ve been sighing more?” He asked. “Because you integrated these other programs?” Connor looked at him, surprised that Reed had noticed, and nodded.

“The behaviour mirroring system was designed to assist integration, not intended for constant use.” Connor admitted. “But I find many people respond positively to it.”

Reed laughed a little and moved closer to him, crowding him against the bench behind him. Connor watched him carefully but didn’t move.

“So when you kissed me in the park few weeks ago, was that your Traci program, or the mirror one?”

“Both.” Connor told him.

“You mirrored, learned.”

“Of course.”

“You save the data?” Reed smiled, leaning in slightly.

“I always save it.” Connor told him. He was notified of an external change, a slight reddening to his cheeks in response to both a slightly elevating stress level and in response to Reeds increase flush of red through his cheeks. He wasn’t sure why recalling the data from the kiss had this response in his system, but chose to leave it alone for now.

“Good.” Reed said, leaning up slightly. “Prove it.” The man reached a hand to hold the back of Connors neck and leaned up to kiss him on the mouth.

This time was not a quick use of his analysing function, but a similar full mouth kiss to the one Connor had initiated in the park. This kiss served no purpose, but Connor received positive feedback from it the same way as the other. It only increased when he responded, kissing Reed in return, recalling the data he’d saved from last time to dictate the actions of his lips, tongue, and the movement of his head.

Reed pushed him backwards a little, the small of Connors back hitting the bench, and pressed into him. Again, similar to how he had reacted in the park. Reeds hand squeezed the back of his neck and the other pulled down on his tie.

Connor had no gauge of when to end this, though. In the park it had been a pre-specified amount of time. As soon as Rubio and his men were out of sight. So, after a moment he leaned back, breaking contact from Reed, and was surprised at the negative feedback from loss of contact.

“What are you doing, Detective Reed?” He asked, the increase in cooling cycle making his vocal quality change. These integrated settings were going to take some getting used to. Reed stared at him before smiling, the hand around his tie loosened and pressed instead into his chest.

“Saying thanks.” He replied, voice quieter, slightly rough.

“For what?” Connor frowned.

“Who fucking cares, Plastic?” Reed asked, moving slightly, pressing his hip into Connors groin and Connor almost jumped at the contact as he realised his phallus was now partly erect. “Gave you a boner.” The detective laughed. “And made you blush.”

“Detective-”

“If you wanted to leave, could I stop you?” Reed asked, the hand on his chest trailing down his shirt and pressing into his lower abdomen.

“No.” Connor confirmed.

“Do you want to leave?”

That question was more difficult to answer. This interaction felt differently from the last one. He was more in control of himself, despite the changes the system had made he could now force stop them if he had to. Reed didn’t seem to be pushing him this time, nearly as much. This was not the workplace.

“Yellow, yellow, yellow.” Reed chanted, watching his LED. “Why don’t you leave it off?”

“I like it.” Connor admitted quietly. Reed moved against him a little and pressed against his groin, increasing the contact, and a rush of positive feedback nearly overwhelmed him. Reed was correct. If he wanted he could force stop the changes, he had tested it, and leave.

“Why? Makes it pretty obvious you’re an android.”

“I am an android.” Connor pointed out. “I’m not hiding that.”

Reed grinned at him, leaning his weight against him fully now, Connor braced himself on the bench behind him, having to put the jacket in his hand down.

“Didn’t answer me, Plastic.” Reed reminded him. “Do you want to leave?”

“No.” Connor breathed, closing his eyes for a second, running several tasks in the background, a timer so he didn’t lose track, activating several Traci subroutines, increasing the mirroring protocol.

“Good.” Reed said, and the hand on his stomach pressed lower, into the waistband of his pants and immediately gripped around his phallus. Connor took air in sharply in surprise, increasing his cooling systems as activity increased.

Positive feedback surged through him at the warm contact, Reed massaging along his length, and Connor had to lean back slightly to steady his weight against the bench. Reed’s hand was gone a second later, the man moving away slightly and dropping to his knees on the kitchen floor and Connor was going to ask what he was doing until the man undid his button and fly.

Connor stared at Reed in surprise as the man grinned at him.

“Still commando, Connor?” He said smugly. Connor, again, didn’t feel the need to explain why he didn’t need underwear, especially as Reed gripped the base of his penis and took the head of it into his mouth.

Connor saved the image.

The sensation was almost too much, the heat from Reed’s mouth, the warmth of his wet tongue and the pressure applied with his lips and hand and suction… Conner let out air as he realised he’d paused his cooling cycle.

Reed, of course, could not turn off his gag reflex and Connor immediately wanted to have more contact inside his mouth, wanted to be deeper, but didn’t dare try. His phallus was not flesh, it was plastic, regardless of how soft to touch it may seem. It would damage Reed’s throat if forced. Connor’s hand hesitated over Reed’s head anyway, tension building throughout this abdomen. His awareness of background tasks and notifications decreased.

Reed swallowed around him, pressing down further, the sensation of the movement of muscles was enough to pause Connor’s cooling cycle. It started again with a vocal moan from Connor. A noise he had definitely never made before.  
Reed pulled back for a second, sparing him a look with a wide smile, and then went back to what he was doing without a word. His hand gripped the base of his penis, massaging back and forth, his other gripped around his thigh, fingers digging into his synthetic skin through his pants. Reeds warmth around him was complete, keeping him stationary, almost frozen to the spot.

Connor had the option to delay climax, he could if he wanted to, but allowed the program to run its course according to the input from Reed. It would not take much more, either. Reed swallowed around him again, pressing down hard onto him, to the point Connor was concerned for his throat, but not enough to stop him. So he closed his eyes, Reed knew what he was doing, clearly, and would stop if it hurt.

Connor gripped the bench as Reed sucked him down again, pulling away with firm pressure. It was the only thing keeping him upright at this point, his balance systems so far back in his awareness. The overloaded sensation throughout his abdomen and groin heated through him.

“Reed-” He managed to breathe, the only warning the man got before Connor ejaculated into his mouth. Reed didn’t move for a moment before leaning back. Connor’s eyes were still closed as he tried to get focus back together.

“Sweet?” Reed asked. Regarding the ejaculate, no doubt. Connor shrugged in response. Entirely unsuitable conversation of course, but it was all he could give right now. Reed laughed as he surged to his feet, grabbing Connor by the tie and kissing him greedily. The sample now included traces of the fluid he’d stored as ejaculate, it was a fairly basic sweetened syrup, and Connor noted that Reeds blood alcohol was starting to decrease.

Reed dragged him into the kiss and then pulled him away from the counter, pushing him into the lounge beyond, and, without breaking contact with his mouth, shoved him to sit on a sofa. Connor landed awkwardly, pants halfway down, almost sliding out of the chair again, but couldn’t correct himself as Reed climbed onto his lap. Connor’s mirroring defaulted in as he reflected the kiss, his hands pulling Reed against him, one on the small of his back and the other on his neck. Reed pulled away enough to speak.

“Wanted to do that for weeks.” He growled into Connors mouth. “Ever since the park.” He kissed him for a second. “Those stupid” pause for a kiss, “fucking,” pause, “tight, jeans.” Connor found himself half smiling into the other mans mouth. “That, _goddamn_ , kiss.”

Connor had noticed at the time, of course, that the activity had aroused Reed. But had paid it no mind. The man had been frustrated and taken by surprise. The fact it had been going over in his mind ever since, though, was new information. The knowledge increased Connors confidence, in general and with his hands, dropping one to grip Reed’s buttocks and pull inwards slightly to let the man grind against him, his erection very noticeable even through his denim jeans.

Reed swore into his mouth, not even bothering to move away first, and stilled slightly in his lap.

“Can you get hard again?” Reed asked, breathless. Connor smiled.

“Of course.” He replied. He had no physical limitations on how often he could get an erection. He initiated another.

“Jesus fucking Christ.” Reed breathed, pressing down against his groin. It was a pleasant sensation, positive feedback again flooding into his system. Not as overwhelming this time around.  

“Connor is fine.” Connor replied. Reed barked a laugh.

“Smartass.” He accused, moving back slightly. “Stay.” Then he was on his feet and vanishing into the other room. Connor glanced down at himself and immediately wanted to tidy himself up. Half wanting to completely de-robe, half wanting to do his pants back up. He did neither, instead loosening his tie and taking it off, undoing the top few buttons of his still damp shirt. Reed re-entered the room, tossing a tube onto the couch. Connor spared it a glance. Lubricant.

He frowned up at Reed as the man kicked off his shoes and started undoing his pants. He wanted clarification of what was going to happen. Reed responded well to honesty.

“Detective-” He started, before Reed had shucked his jeans and was in his lap shushing him.

“I just blew you in my kitchen, Plastic.” Reed reminded him. “You can call me Gavin. Or Reed. Whatever to fuck you want.” He said. Connor wanted to ask a follow up question, but was silenced by a kiss. It was a little softer than previously, Connor picking up some new data, logging a new sample. He really needed to find a way to turn that feature off. Movement slightly as Reed one handedly opened the tube of lubricant.

“Gavin-” He tried again, this time being shushed and silenced with a hand over his mouth. Easy enough to remove, but Connor let it go for a moment as Reed leaned around to speak into his ear. Gavin’s other hand reached behind him, movement that Connor couldn’t quite decipher as Reed breathed heavily into his ear.

“You need to shut the fuck up, Connor.” He whispered. “Stop thinking.” Connor didn’t bother explaining that he couldn’t. “I’m not doing a lot of thinking right now.” Reed added. “Except for maybe; do you realise how fucking horny I am?” He asked harshly, lips close enough to touch his ear as they moved. Connor had the data to tell him Reed was aroused. Body temperature, pupil dilation, the hard on pressing into his abdomen. ‘Horny’ was, however, an imprecise term. “You can’t come and fucking white knight my evening and not expect me to want to _ride you_ until the cows come home.” Connor quickly looked the expressions up.

Ah.

Connor nodded slightly, understanding Gavin’s motives now.

“I know you weren’t designed to be a sex toy, Connor.” Reed went on, reaching down between them and spreading lubricant over Connor’s penis with a firm hand. The lubricant registered as cold, but the sensation of the hand sliding easily down his length registered another influx of good feedback. Connor didn’t regularly swear, but felt the ‘fuck’ he breathed into Gavins palm was an appropriate reaction. “But fuck do you make a good one.”

Reed shuffled forward slightly, glancing down between them while he kept Connors head pressed back with the hand on his mouth. Connor left it there, getting the impression he didn’t really want his vocal input at this point.

He had to close his eyes anyway as Gavin sat back slightly and pressed down onto him. Sudden pressure around the tip of his penis as it pressed inside the detective slightly. The man paused, letting out a lungful of air and taking a few deep breaths before pressing onwards.

Connor realised how tight he was in an instant, immediately concerned. He moved the hand from his mouth.

“You’re going to hurt-”

“Shut up.” Reed ordered, leaning down slightly to kiss him again. “I’ve done this before, Plastic. Trust me.”

Connor watched his face carefully for a moment as Gavin breathed and pressed further down, his hands both on Connor’s shoulders now. Connor barely concerned about the lubricant now all over his shirt. Gavin paused, the head of Connor’s phallus now inside him, and let out a stilted moan before pulling up slightly, bouncing a little.

Connor allowed the positive feedback to get through again, and it flooded into his system in full. Overwhelming any concerns he’d had previously about what Gavin was doing. Only that he needed to do it _faster_.

Connor groaned slightly, realising he’d closed his eyes and opening them to find Gavin grinning smugly.

“Want me to stop?” He asked.

“No.” Connor assured him quickly. “Please don’t.”

Gavin laughed and pressed down a little more, brow furrowing slightly. It took a moment of pressure, Gavin breathing through it the whole time, Connor watching him carefully, trying to balance his concern and his need for contact. Then Gavin was sitting snugly in his lap, Connor’s length entirely inside him. He had enough sensation to register pressure and localised heat, positive feedback floating in at a constant rate from the contact. Connor let his hands settle on Gavins hips.

Gavin leaned forward and kissed him again, forcefully pressing against his lips, his tongue pressing into his mouth and Connor replied as best he could. He realised he was squeezing down on Gavin’s hips after a second. He loosened his grip only to feel the other man laugh into his mouth.

“You’re not hurting me.” Gavin assured him. “I’ll tell you if you are.”

Connor nodded silently, pulling him back into a kiss, surprising himself with his desire for contact, and rolled his hips slightly. Gavin’s breath hitched in his throat, Connor himself groaning at the friction within the tight heat around him.

“Gavin…” Connor breathed. “Please…”

“Please what, Plastic?” Gavin laughed slightly.

“ _Move_.” Connor pressed, gripping the mans hips and rolling into him slightly again, not wanting to force movement, but the desire to do so increasing. Gavin complied with his request, though, and moved upwards.

Both of them made noise, moans that echoed around the room, Connor almost thanking the man out loud, but stopping himself from doing so. Now wasn’t the time to be polite.

“Fuck, Connor.” Gavin breathed into his ear, curling around him as he moved, bouncing up and down on Connors penis, Connor controlling his speed a little with his hands. “I… uh…” He didn’t finish whatever he was saying, breathing heavily in his ear for a second before moving back slightly to kiss him. The kiss was stuttered and broken, as if Gavin’s concentration wasn’t entirely in it, his hands gripping hard on Connor’s shoulders.

Connor moved slightly, releasing one hand from a hip and, without looking, getting a little lubricant on it. Then, pausing Gavin’s motion slightly, gripped around his penis. Gavin groaned slightly as Connor got him moving again, moving his hand to match the rhythm. Gavin dug his nails through his shirt, pressing down harder and moving back up faster.

The familiar tension tightened through his groin and abdomen and he stalled the process slightly, lessening the positive feedback to suspend the loop. He wanted to wait. Gavin’s eyes were closed, his head leaning towards him, every now and then searching for his mouth to kiss him.

“God…” Gavin breathed. “Damn it.”

Connor didn’t stop, noting a heart rate spike in the other man.

“Come with me.” Gavin added after a second, opening his eyes to look at him briefly before catching him in a kiss. Gavin’s breathing became slightly irregular, rushed and shallow, and the pressure around Connors penis increased. Connor allowed the feedback up to 100% again, making him grip Gavins hip even harder and pressing down firmly, increasing contact as much as possible as Gavins muscles pulsed around him. Connor climaxed with a moan, pulling Gavin tight against him, systems going blank for a long, long moment.

Gavin went lax against him, resting his head down onto his shoulder, letting out a long breath of air.

“Fuck.” He said, muffled against his shoulder. “ _Fuck_.”

Connor frowned as his systems clicked back into place, registering a slowing heart and respiratory rate against him. He released Gavins hip – noting he might have left bruises – and his now soft penis. His hand covered in ejaculate. He was tempted to wipe it off immediately, but resisted.

“Are you hurt?” He asked, concerned as Gavin had yet to move from where he’d slumped. A soft laugh from next to him.

“Are you kidding?” He replied. “I’m drunk as fuck and everything’s going to hurt tomorrow. But no, Plastic, you didn’t hurt me.”

“I have caused-”

“Shut up.” Gavin breathed, a hand pressing over his face again. “Just… gimme a sec. Fuckin… Best orgasm I’ve had for ages.”

Connor smiled into his palm at that. Enjoying the fact he felt good at something and Gavin was admitting it.

“Stop smiling, you smug prick.” Gavin muttered, moving his hand. “Still feel in control?”

“Compared to last time?” Connor replied. “Incredibly.”

Gavin leaned back slightly to look at him, a little confusion on his face.

“Really freaked you out last time, huh?”

“Yes.” Connor said firmly. A moment of silence.

“Sorry.” Gavin sighed, leaning back into his shoulder. Connor half expected him to add something, but didn’t. There was a few moments of silence, Connor pressed his hand over Gavin’s hip and registered damage to superficial capillaries. Small hematomas forming under the skin.

“You’re going to bruise.” Connor told him quietly. Gavin shrugged.

“Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another raster hastily created excuse for smut, because procrastination is the mother of invention. 
> 
> Wait. 
> 
> Also: Gavin Reed is a bottom bitch and you can fight me. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
